


ideas for Shelby/Toni fic

by 80slovers



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, FF, Pining, comment for which idea you wanna see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80slovers/pseuds/80slovers
Summary: Hi! So I really wanna write a Shelby/Toni fic for The Wilds (2020) buuuuut I'm not sure which idea to go with so! Here are my ideas! Please comment with which idea you wanna see most! Thank you :D <3
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 40
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Hi! So I really wanna write a Shelby/Toni fic for The Wilds (2020) buuuuut I'm not sure which idea to go with so! Here are my ideas! 

\- Hunger Games AU: same district or different district ?

\- Apocalypse AU: they're at school when the apocalypse breaks out and they've gotta stick together 

\- High School AU: perhaps rival cheer (or other sport) teams ? 

\- Super powers AU: basically they have super powers and are locked up for it and have to get out ?

Please let me know (by commenting) which one you wanna see most!


	2. Chapter 2

omg im overwhelmed by the number of comments!! yall came in CLUTCH. 

i got the most comments for hunger games or apocalypse so please comment below with which one you'd rather see!! <3

\- Hunger Games AU: same district or different district ?

\- Apocalypse AU: they're at school when the apocalypse breaks out and they've gotta stick together


End file.
